


Can’t Lose You Too.

by MilkySunflowers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkySunflowers/pseuds/MilkySunflowers
Summary: Cal and the Reader get into an argument over a mission gone wrong, soon the Reader realizes Cal’s right.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Can’t Lose You Too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written using a prompt! I got them off of @witterprompts on tumblr, this is actually on of my first fanfictions so constructive criticism is welcome, I hope you guys like this fic. You can also find me on tumblr under “‘Milky Sunflowers” on tumblr and “Milky5unfl0wer5” on wattpad.

You were absolutely _seething._ You were on Kashyyyk, checking on a rebel outpost.

An encrypted message had been sent by Mari, explaining that they were under attack and needed your immediate help. Unfortunately, by the time you had gotten to the rebel camp it was as if it were completely wiped off the map. At this point, you were beginning to think that you were destined to fail at everything in life. Letting out a string of curses, you ran your hands through your hair and down your face. Trudging off to the Mantis Cal chased after you, desperately calling your name. He managed to catch up to you and pulled you by your arm so you were facing him. A concerned look fell upon his features.

“ _What_ , Cal? What do you want?” You spit at him, angry at your self that you let this happen. All the innocent partisans and Wookies would be alive if you ha-

“It’s _not_ your fault, don’t blame yourself. There’s nothing we could’ve done back there. We got the message we came, we did everything we could. So do not blame yourself, the war isn’t over.” He sternly spoke, conviction and determination etched onto his features, green eyes burning holes into yours.

“Who are you kidding Kestis!? Cut the shit! This would _not_ have been a problem if you had listened to me! I told you we should’ve picked up the pace. This is all my fault, if _I_ would’ve been stronger, _I_ would’ve gotten there faster and then maybe none of this would’ve happened!” You yell at him, snatching your arm out of him grasp. He pauses, staring at you hard as if thinking about what he should say next. His lips firmly pressed and eyebrows furrowed he shook his head and spoke again in a whisper. “I can’t believe what I have to deal with and I didn’t even ask to be the leader.” As soon as the words left his mouth his eyes widened, BD-1 lowering his head behind Cal’s back.

“Excuse me? What the _fuck_ do you mean by that? Do you think _I_ asked to be where I am now, do you think I asked to be in an outpost littered with the bodies of my allies?” You spoke, venom dripping from your every word as you stalked towards him. Getting close and personal with the Jedi you looked straight into his eyes, daring him to utter another word.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that.” Averting his gaze to the ground he let his arms fall to his sides. You scoffed, not believing what was going on.

“Then how _did_ you mean it, _Cal?”_ Waiting for a piss poor excuse from him you tap your foot impatiently.

“Well?”

“You think this only affects you? You think those innocent people were only _your_ allies? I fought alongside them too, and to lose them-” Cal’s voice cracked, tears welling in eyes. Grabbing you tightly by the shoulders he swallows hard and continues.

“And to lose them hurts me too, but they chose to fight! They knew the risks and they took them anyways because they’d rather die on the battlefield than be bystanders who watch as a regime actively fights for their suppression. That’s why it’s not your fault. Please. I don’t wanna do this anymore, I don’t wanna lose you too.” He hugs you tighter, pulling you in closer. This is the first time you had seen Cal so worked up about, anything really, but the red-head had a point. They chose to fight and you would go on to continue to fight for them. To honor them, it wasn’t anyone’s fault other than the Empire’s that this happened. Fighting would only make you two lose each other, and neither of you could afford that. So you and Cal just stood there, holding onto each other for dear life.


End file.
